Emotions
by TakaraJanelle
Summary: Mikami basically is falling in love with Light slowly but doesn't want to admit to it.And Yagami is slowly growing closer to Mikami. They both aren't being blatant about it. ... But eventually they'll be forced to confess to each other their emotions.


LIGHT POV

There wasn't much to do today besides sit around and watch the clock tick as time passed by quickly. The time was as little as there was to do. Mikami was busy writing names down in the Death Note like I'd told him to, Misa was preoccupied with her nails, _(But I didn't really wanna spend time with Misa anyway.) _L was…Doing what he usually did, sit around by the computer and eat sweets all day while staring at practically _nothing. _Takada was…Somewhere? And Matsuda and everybody else were all out some place. More than likely drinking. 'Mikami….' I thought, closing my eyes and hanging my head over the back of the couch. Letting out a sigh of boredom. There wasn't anybody to kill at the moment because most of the criminals were dead; And the remaining criminals are being punished or minor crimes….For say…I don't know. Taking a purse from an old lady? Stealing silverware from someone's house? Minor crimes. But crimes nonetheless.

I continued to sit on the little couch, propping my feet up upon the glass coffee table that sat in front of me, on the carpeted floor. I felt the fuzzy fibers under my cold feet as my right foot slips off of the table.

Ignoring the fuzzy carpet I look over at the male by the desk and a small smile rolls over my lips surprisingly, "What?" I thought aloud, much to my displeasure. Mikami heard me and I hid my face in humiliation; Not really wanting him to look at me at the moment.

MIKAMI POV

I continue to write names in the Death Note, regardless of Light's apparent boredom. I mean he even _stated _ to me, that I should not tear myself away from the Death Note even if he should appear to be bored, frustrated…But, I'm unsure if I'll be able to keep like this for long. I notice him blushing at me and I tear myself away from the note in confusion, '_Is he….embarrassed?' _I ponder. It wasn't often that you'd see someone such as Light blush but; Strangely it was quite…Cute. '…_Wait…What?' _Cute? He's my _friend. _Well… I'm not even sure if we're even _that _close.

What the fuck am I saying…I'm not implying I might be… _homosexual…_For Kami…Am I? No. N-no of course not. We're nothing more than acquaintances, even if his smile…Makes me giggle at time—NO. NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. We're friends. _Friends. _Not…Not what keeps punching me in the face every time I look at him. Not homosexual….Not gay, no, we're straight…_I'm _straight. … Right? … Of course I am! What the hell am I talking about. "I just wanna get the fucking thought out my mind."

…

'I thought out loud…FUCK.' I notion, grasping onto my pen tightly and squinting my eyes over at Light. "I apologize, God."

LIGHT POV

Sighing I turn to face the walls that surround me, my face still quite red from the sudden outburst I made just a few moments ago. It was strange, yet comforting that I was able to feel so…Uncontained around Mikami, despite his silence. But then again, it was probably his silence that made me feel so comfortable.

I pause in my thoughts when I hear him think aloud, "What's the problem?" I ask carefully, turning my head to face him. I know I made him feel all the more uncomfortable when those words slithered out of my lips. It was drolly to watch Mikami hide his face in embarrassment just as _I _ did a few instants ago. And as strange as it deems to be, I find Mikami to be rather…fascinating?

His confident demeanor, his righteous mindset, and his striking persona. It all drove me crazy sometimes as it seemed, occasionally that_ he _would make a better 'Kira' than I. Oddly he hadn't responded to my question, and so I ask him again: "Anything wrong?"

"…No, I'm fine." He responds eerily, purposefully avoiding my eye contact.

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

The conversation had ended at his 'Yeah', seemingly. The most we did after that was avoid each other's stare and do something else as to forget what had just happened.

MIKAMI POV

Continuing to hide my face in my shirt collar I frown and blush _harder. _When I realize God had heard me I keep my eyes glued to the notebook and shiver coldly, unsure of what to do at that moment. "What's the problem?" I hear him ask me. While I continue to try to ignore his presence, as to forget what had just happened. I couldn't do it, I couldn't keep my eyes torn away from him like that. He was my _God. _The one and only person I've ever truly looked up to when I was in need of inspiration, or motivation. He was there when I needed a shoulder to lie on, when I needed a friend, he was _there _for me.

He wasn't like this towards L, nor Misa, or anyone else it seemed like… Only specifically…Me. Like me and him shared something…Special. Like a cat between a dog? No, more like… Lovers.

….

Why does that keep crossing my damn mind? 'Lovers.' That's just… foolish. Foolish to think that someone like him could be gay. Despite his last name backwards being 'Imagay'. Ha. 'Imagay'. Now that I think about it it's pretty hilarious to think of, I mean…If a person's straight, and their last name ended up being Imagay by sheer coincidence, I could only imagine how much fellow straight people would shun him/her. Simply because of his/her last name.

I close my eyes again when I hear his voice, speaking to me.

"Anything wrong?" he reiterates, not that it was strange for him to ask me what's wrong….But I just wasn't used to it. I'm _still _embarrassed from that little out bust I had.

"…No. I'm fine." I respond, desperately trying to avoid his eye contact, for I was too humiliated to look at him.

"You sure?" he asks oddly.

"Yeah…" Quickly turning the chair around, so that I would be facing him, I hide my red-as-a-tomato expression from him, by pulling the jacket over my face, and hiding from him still. He seemed as if he was worried about me.

This was strange in itself.

LIGHT POV

Closing my eyes once more, and sighing I nearly fall asleep when I notice Mikami turn towards me. "You do know that if …"

_He's staring at me…_

"That if there's something wrong you _can _talk to me." I wasn't sure what to say, or what to do at that instant. But stare at the face that was cloaked over by the black long jacket he wore. I could've sworn I was blushing. Smiling when his eyes lit up at my last sentence, laughing just as he fell off of the leather office chair. And helping him up when he hit the ground. "Are you okay Mikami? You fell on your face.~" I laughed with a wide smile, lowered eye lids, and a somewhat sweaty forehead. He stares at me for a few instants before responding. But when he did, it relieved…My ears. "Yes!, _God. _Something like this wouldn't damage me." '_He's so damn confident.' _ But…That's exactly one of the things I just love about him. His confidence.

I ogle down at him for a few moments before switching on the TV. … And what do I see when I turn on the screen:

"Attention all viewers."

"Testicles."

"That is all."

"Now back to your program."

'_What the fuck_…' was all that ran through my mind as I configured what had just been announced. It was ridiculously stupid. Insane, dim. But people enjoy things like this apparently—

'_What?'_

Mikami was…_laughing._ At… _that. _What the fuck is this world coming to?

"Mikami you're laughing?" I ask rhetorically. He probably wasn't going to be able to answer me over the insane laughter. "You're such a fucking retard." He seems so sophisticated and focused at times but…I suppose this just goes to show that there are two sides to everybody.

MIKAMI POV

I stare over at Light when he finally manages to utter something. He deems to be _so _relentless at times.

'_This is starting to become a little…droll.' _I notion under soft groans, waiting for his lips to formulate the words he's trying to get out. "You do know that if…" he starts, "That if there's something wrong you _can _talk to me." I look at him with wide eyes, blushing a little at those words. They made me feel so damn good on the inside I just wanted to smile wide so bad, to laugh at his sincerity so bad. … But I hold back my senselessness, just for his sake. Hiding behind the jacket that I'd worn on several occasions.

Next thing I knew I was falling over just as I was attempting to get up; Reluctantly failing, and stumbling to the ground. Face first. Of _course_. "O-ow." I utter lowly when Kami comes to help me up, smiling at me and laughing. I notice a bright red blush stain his cheeks and smile a little myself when he asks: "Are you okay Mikami? You fell on your face~." I nod quickly letting him pull me up to my knees. I let go after I reach my thighs and pull myself up the rest of the way. Gawking at him for a few instants before shaking my head and responding, "Yes! _God_. Something like this wouldn't damage me." I spoke confidently, sighing and brushing myself off, giving him a weak 'thumbs up' as to reassure I was _fine. _

I notice Light staring down at the TV and switching it on the remote that set adjacent to him. Sitting next to Light I scoot over closer discreetly , hoping that he wouldn't notice our now great I-can-feel-your-breath-against-my-face distance from each other. "Light…" I murmur softly. How bad I'd wanted to lay my head upon his broad shoulders. … But at the same time I didn't. The next thing I know was some random, stupid commercial popped up on the television screen. "…"

"Attention all viewers."

"Testicles."

"That is all."

There wasn't much to say about that commercial, nor was there anything less to say. Light didn't seem the _slightest _bit amused by the tomfoolery and so I struggle to hold back my immense laugh, only to inevitably end in a fail. "Aha….AHA….!" I break out in vast, loud, mirth just as the commercial ends. "OH LIGHT, LIGHT THAT WAS…THAT WAS…." I notice his droll expression and calm myself, "Stupid…Yeah."

"Mikami you're _laughing_?"

I started laughing again when I thought about the commercial again, and so I didn't answer.

"You're such a fucking retard." He smirks, flipping his hair to the back of his shoulder.

"I guess I am." I respond simply.


End file.
